Longhaven
Longhaven is a city-state in the Lysidia Empire. It is located on the southwestern plains of the continent of Lysidia. History Establishment Following the Heavens Purge by Gaia’s Avengers, Marcus Alderman returned to the small sleepy port town of his origin, then called Moorebrook. He was hailed as a hero of the people and they lifted him up as their leader. Remembering the corrupting influence of power in the Material Celestials and Archfiends, he instead decided to found a ruling body that would guarantee that the people controlled their own destiny. He established the Highbrook Council and renamed his small city Highbrook to reflect its rising influence and stature. Any citizen of Highbrook and its surrounding farmlands over the age of 18 could vote to elect representatives to the Council and guide the future of the city. Members of Marcus’s personal brigade, the Longhaven Patrol, were selected as the protectors of the people and sent out across the plains to find recruits. The simple farming people were quick to accept and welcome the organized protection of the Patrol and it wasn’t long before they begged to be a part of the Highbrook Council and Marcus’s great growing civilization. More cities and lands were added to the reach of Highbrook until eventually the Council decided to name the collected lands Longhaven and change their name to match. The lands flourished in production and the reach of the Council grew. Although never a military or commercial power, Longhaven was a great place to live a simple life under benevolent rule. Nothing could prepare the people for Brightwood’s aggression. Brightwood's Invasion When Brightwood attacked the several farms near the rough borders separating it from Longhaven, the Council thought they could make peace with Brightwood and simply allow them passage. It became clear that they misread Brightwood’s intentions as they pushed faster and fiercer. Lands were burned, villages were ravaged, and the people slaughtered without mercy. The Longhaven Patrol, although adept, were no match for the necromantic legions created by Iotha. It seemed nothing could stop them as Brightwood carved a path of destruction to Thornglade, capturing the small city and setting up a tyrannical regime. From there, it was easy to launch an assault on Highbrook. Crashing through the resistance with relative ease, Iotha herself captured the Longhaven Council and slaughtered them in front of the captured people of the city. Spirits crushed the great defeat, the people fled north to escape certain death. They were offered refuge by the people in the Straitlands and further north in Ashenfell and did what they could to support the people there in fighting back against Brightwood. Post-Unification War The displaced people were largely absent in the following Unification War, but the remnants of the Longhaven Patrol joined the coalescing forces of the continent to fight back and stop the spread of Brightwood. Some of them were even present in the final confrontation in Khazalan. One of them was a paladin named Kevor Alban. In the aftermath of Brightwood’s defeat, he returned to his homeland and helped re-establish the Longhaven Council. He was elected as the first Governor in the new Council and signed the treaty to join Longhaven into the new Lysidia Empire. Highbrook was quicker to rebuild than many other cities in Longhaven. In a shrewd move, the Council decided to rebuild closer to the shores of the Indre. This helped it not only become a well supported capital, but also a major port city as well as tourist destination. The Wharfs became a major commercial center, giving the people easy access to Indre trade routes and helping them fetch higher prices for their crops. Favorable taxation policies from the Commerce Guild help drive growth in Highbrook and all around Longhaven. There is still a ways to go in recapturing former glory, but Highbrook is a reflection of its people: simple, hardworking, honest.